hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Busan
Busan i's a fanmade charater for Hetalia:Axis Power.She is the younger sister of Korea. Her human name is Dara Tae-hee and bears so much resembles to 2NE1 singer' Sandara Park Apperance,Interest, and Personality She often looks like 2NE1 member Sandara Park,having black or brownish hair,black eyes and a childish like smile.She is not mistaken by alot of people,much of her dismay,probrably due to a bunny-shaped birthmark on her left neck.She is often friendly to alot of people and is also a talented singer and dancer and is also considered cute (this causes alot of nations to go gaga over her). She often uses her time shopping,eating seafood and Champo n(which makes sense since her city is near the sea),Photography and listening to K-pop Music(usually,artistes from YG entertainment) and often shares this to her best friend Philippines.She is also addicted to the Internet,Music,Travel,Food,Fashion,etc,.She is also an outgoing person. When She is angry,she often throws a tantrum and stays mad for six day and eventually forgot about it. Relationships Philippinesde la Cruz Knowing her since high-school,She and Maria often share everything together since they met during a school activity,they get along very well and sometime seen never leaving each other sides,until she had to move back to her brother to start a new life in 2007,however,they always keep in touch with each other due to them both having cellphones,since then their friendship never ended and always call and tweet each other AmericaF.Jones Even thou they get a long,he always brag about how his music is far more famous than hers,this causes her to work more hard about her music until she can overthrow him.Unknown to her,He actually likes her music. KoreaYong soo Im yong soo is Dara Tae-hee's big brother and the cause of Dara and Maria's Seperation,because of this,She always calls him Bang Yong Guk,a member of BAP,much of his annoyance.When cancelled MBLAQ's first concert in the Philippines,she got mad at him and trashed alot of stuff,Korea admitted it as the worst idea ever DenmarkKohler Both have crushes on each other,however,they are afraid to admit it due to different personalities,yet there are som e signs that they do care for each other,like Denmark bought two 2NE1 tickets for her and for him so they can watch it together and,while Denmark being sick,she visits her everyday just to take care of him. Kagawa PrefectureNakagawa Depsite the fact that she tries to be friendly with her,they both hate each other due to seeking Denmarks' attention,she vowed to drown her someday most of her relationships are unknown,However others fight over her instead of asking her out Info *her human name is driven from two korean singers,Sandara park and Kim Tae-hee *her age is exactly as Sandara's age: 30 *her other names are Sandara,Sandy,Krung-Krung,Sandra,Darong and Santokki,smilar to Sandara's *shes obsess with YG entertainment stars,more oftenly 2NE1,PSY,G-DRAGON and BIGBANG *she has a cat named Thunder (reference to MBLAQ member:Thunder,which is Sandara sister),however,Thunder is somewhat afraid of Greece,yet the reason is unknown *The fact that Denmark likes Busan and the other countries gotten in love with her is due to the fact that K-pop is becoming one of the most popular music genre and pop cultures around the world *'Reference:'South Korea cancelled MBLAQ's concert is similar to how MBLAQ's supposed to be first-concert in the Philippines was cancelled. *'Irony:'Denmark isn't the the country with the most K-pop fans.The country with the most K-pop fans is America(1st),2nd would be the Philippines,and the 3rd is Indonesia.His country only has an average number k-pop fans.Plus,the country with the highest number of K-pop fans in Europe would be either Germany,England or Poland. *'Irony:'Philippines has the highest number of 2NE1 fans (blackjacks),not Denmark. Category:Characters Category:Cities Category:Female Characters